Comme un frère
by Apollo16
Summary: Mouse décrit sa rencontre avec Jay, là où ils sont devenus comme des frères.


Il était arrivé dans ma chambre d'hôpital il y a tout juste deux heures. J'avais observé le médecin discuter avec une personne qui au vue de son âge semblait être sa mère. Elle était inquiète je pouvais le dire au ton de sa voix quand elle parlait au médecin. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas. Le médecin du lui assurer à plusieurs reprises que c'était simplement le choc, qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, il fallait lui donner du temps pour guérir. Après leur départ je l'avais observé, ce n'était pas facile, je ne voyais que son profil droit, j'étais allongé à sa droite, incapable de me déplacer de mon lit, pour l'instant en tout cas. Il ne semblai pas souffrir de graves blessures, mais c'était difficile à dire avec la couverture qui le recouvrait, et puis chez nous les militaires il existe un certains nombres de blessures invisibles. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer, pourtant croyez-moi ce n'est pas mon genre, les gens qui le font m'énerve, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression. J'aimerai bien qu'il se réveille, qu'il parle, oui je sais je donne l'impression d'être un gamin impatient, mais je suis très bavard de nature et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi et de ne rien dire pendant autant de temps.

-Je sais que tu vas probablement pas me répondre, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours tenter. Je ne risque rien. Je m'appelle Greg, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mouse, ouais je sais ça craint comme surnom, mais je n'ai pas choisi, tu sais ce que c'est. Je cherchais un signe qui montrerait qu'il m'entendait sans résultat.

-Si jamais je te soule faut me le dire, j'ai tendance à trop parler d'après mes supérieurs mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. T'es pas obligé de parler, fais-moi juste un signe, du côté droit sans vouloir te commander, parce que je suis allongé du côté droit, tu comprends. Toujours rien aucun signe, mais j'étais loin d'avoir écoulé mon stock de parole, ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais parlé à personne en dehors du personnel médical et eux il n'avait pas le temps, mais lui ne semblait pas en manquer, remarque ça se trouve il dort et ne m'entend pas.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi les hôpitaux, j'ai toujours détesté ça, tu me diras je n'ai jamais connu personne qui les appréciait particulièrement, la bouffe est dégueu, les murs tristes, et puis si on est là c'est qu'on ne va pas bien. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, ouais j'avais aussi oublié de préciser ça, je suis curieux, un peu trop, je fais tout en trop jamais en moins, va savoir d'où ça vient. Moi mon véhicule a roulé sur une bombe, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, juste quelques éclats de shrapnel dans la jambe et dans le bras. Je devrais repartir dans quelques jours.

-Mon meilleur ami est mort sous mes yeux.

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, elle était étrangement rauque, ça ne ressemblait pas à la sienne, il ne l'avait probablement pas utilisé pendant plusieurs jours.

-Je suis désolé. Répondis-je, c'était un peu bancal, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, n'allait pas imaginer des choses, juste comme ça, pour lui enlever une partie du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. J'avais envie de l'enlacer comme… comme un frère, voilà c'est ça comme un frère. Vous savez c'est comme ce que disait se célèbre auteur, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, attendez à voilà ça y'est, il s'agit de Montaigne. Il disait à propos de son ami Etienne La Boétie « si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais je sens que cela ne peut s'exprimer qu'en répondant : parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi ». Je suis impressionné de me souvenir de ça, comme quoi mes heures passées à l'école n'ont pas totalement servi à rien. Il est arrivé dans ma chambre il y a seulement quelques heures, je ne connais même pas son nom et pourtant sans savoir dire pourquoi il est déjà comme un frère, je l'aime come un membre de ma famille et je sais que dans plusieurs années on parlera encore de cette rencontre dans cette lugubre chambre d'hôpital là où on est devenu comme des frères.


End file.
